memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Continuum/Prologue
After a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Federation Alliance forces the lead vessel commanded by Colonel Lan'Kar is in formation of her forces. In her quarters she's thinking about how to get rid of the Federation once and for all then she gets an idea, and leaves her quarters. Pilot set course for sector 323 the Federation abandoned it after we nuked the planet Colonel Lan'Kar says as she looks at him. The pilot complies with her orders. The Der'kal combat cruiser departs the fleet and leaps into warp. At Homeworld Command General O'Neill is briefing the Captains and Colonels of the ships in orbit around Earth. A Der'kal combat cruiser has set a course for sector 223 for unknown reasons General O'Neill says as he looks at them. Captain Y'Nar chimes in. But why there's nothing there since they nuked the planet last year Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira chimes in. They want revenge, there must be something in that sector Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. Admiral Martin looks at them. But what that's the question the only place there is that planet they nuked last year Admiral Martin says as he looks at them and then at the tactical screen. General O'Neill looks at them. Why would they go there for, its just a empty planet Jack says as he looks at Admiral Martin. He shrugs his shoulders. I'm not sure but it wouldn't hurt to send a Klingon scout to see what their up to Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira chimes in. All right, I will contact Korath Typhuss says as he looks at John. General O'Neill chimes in. Something wrong Jack Typhuss says as he looks at Jack. He looks at him. No I'm fine we'll reconvine at 1400 hours dismissed General O'Neill says as he looks at them. They leave as Typhuss looks at John. What the hell are they up to Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. I don't know but whatever it is we both know that it can't be good John says as he looks at him. In his office General O'Neill is working on some things when he disappears and a time wave hits the office and clears it. The next day at Homeworld Command Typhuss walks over to the office doors and presses the door panel but nothing then presses it again and enters his access codes into the panel and walks in and sees the office empty when he sees John walking out of one of the rooms. Typhuss hey sorry I didn't hear you what's up? John says as he sits behind his desk. Typhuss is confused. John, what are you doing in General O'Neill's office Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss General O'Neill has been dead for three years John says as he looks at him. Typhuss is confused.